Just Another Day, huh?
by Hasashi-san
Summary: I think the title can say it all. I suck at summaries in general and this is my first fanfiction. But please read and tell me what you think!


**A/N: Hey you guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be kind to me and hopefully reward me with reviews?~ -blows kisses- I love you all whoever reads this. I really like this pairing, especially when Yukio's on top sooooo, you probably know who's what haha~ enjoy my precious dears, and please give me constructive criticism, I'd love it. Just review in general~ Oh, umm, obviously Blue Exorcist doesn't belong to me. I'm far too stupid to be able to make something this amazing. And if you honestly either haven't watched this or don't watch anime in general then I suggest you do and I apologize if the characters appear as OOC or not. And there will only be smut with the two of them. Sadist Yukio, masochist Rin; you get the picture. :3 Okay!~**

From a tiring day of teaching, Yukio sluggishly walks into his empty dormitory trudging up the steps. Reaching his room, Yukio opens the door slowly, peeking in to see his older yet smaller brother sleeping soundly in his own bed. _How adorable you are, Nii-san._ He thinks as he closes the door softly behind him, the soft click of the lock making Rin stir in his sleep. The glasses-clad male starts toward his satanic twin, who is now fully awake. Rubbing his eyes drowsily, Rin looks up at his younger twin.

"Hey Yukio... -yawn- whatcha doin...?" Rin asks as his tail brushes softly on his bed. The bigger male walks over to the closet, taking his pajamas and heading for the door.

"I'm going to shower okay Nii-san?" Yukio asks as he shows a slight smile toward the male on the bed, before opening the door hoping the sound of the lock is unheard.

"Hai hai, don't take too long Yukio, I still have to prepare tomorrow's lunches." The demonic twin calls as the other heads down the hallway. _What was I thinking...? Why? How? My body...feels really strange..._ Yukio reflects on his thoughts earlier that day...

_The images of his older yet smaller twin moaning his name loudly, a dusty blush on his face with eyes that are glazed over in lust. As he thrusts rapidly into his satanic twin, the sounds of skin against skin echoing through the empty halls. Along with the screams of pleasure. "Y-Yukio, ha, ha...mmn...~ hah, m-more, Y-Yukio..." Yukio envisions as he happily obliges, thrusting more and faster, hitting his prostate each time, Rin's hands gripping the younger twins shoulders, head thrown back releasing a throaty moan..._

Shaking his head roughly, trying to get the 'strange' thoughts from his mind, he finishes his shower and heads back to the shared dorm. Entering the dorm, he locks it once more, much determined to ask his older brother about the thoughts, hoping his brother would have more experience in such things. As he makes his way to Rin, the glasses-clad twin stops in his steps. _Do I...really...want to ask such a thing?_ Yukio was puzzled at the question just on the tip of his tongue when the older male jumps on him in a hug from behind.

"Nii-san. What are you doing?" The bespectacled twin asks monotonously.

"I'm bored." The smaller twin whines softly, his tail swaying back and forth.

"Then why don't you study? Unless you'd like to fail and receive your punishment yet again?" Yukio asks with a smirk as he pushes up his glasses, the light glinting off them and masking his eyes in silver.

"N-no, I don't want that again...but I already studied! I studied before you came and when you were showering!" The smaller male protests childishly, giving a small pout and crossing his arms.

"Is that so?" The younger male asks. Receiving a short nod, he smiles and laughs softly. "Haha, *warui warui, Nii-san~" D-don't make...a face like that. It makes you look...so, vulnerable. I-I'm thinking...such...such strange thoughts. But I, can't...resist...any longer... With that, Yukio pins Rin to the wall, his breathing increasing slightly.  
(translation: sorry sorry)

"Y-Yukio...? Wha-what are you...doing?" The older male asks surprised, a blush adorning his face.

"Nii-san...I-I can't hold back anymore...*gomen..." The glasses-clad male whispers breathily before kissing Rin softly. Without asking, Yukio's tongue is shoved into the smaller males mouth; exploring his vast cavern.  
(translation: sorry)

"Mmph!" His cries are muffled by the covering of his mouth. The older male slowly starts to return the kiss, until the two are fighting for dominance, the taller twin taking control as he slides his hands skillfully over his older brothers body. Slowly unbuttoning the smaller males shirt, the two continue their passionate kiss, their teeth grinding against each others as they try to go deeper into the others mouth. When the last button is undone, Yukio pulls off the olders shirt, moving his hands to pinch the erect pink nubs. "A-mmph!~" The smaller twin cries in pleasure, a cry muffled by the kiss. Smirking at the reaction, Yukio breaks the kiss and trails little nips down his neck, sucking harshly at an overly-sensitive spot. "Y-Yukio!~" Rin yelps as he grips his hands on the glasses-clad twin, pulling his shirt down and breaking the buttons along the way. Satisfied with the mark on Rin's neck, the younger male wraps his hand around the satanic twins back, and pulls him closer.

"Nii-san...~" the taller male whispers, the sound a breathy moan. Rin hides his face in the nape of the latters neck, attempting to hide his blush.

"Y-Yukio...*ya-yamete..." He whimpers softly, squirming in his brothers grip. With the plead of one word, the bespectacled twin does the opposite. Yukio picks his brother up, shuffling quite awkwardly towards his bed, dropping the little demon ons the mattress. Climbing over him, the brunette wiggles out of his pants and underwear. Doing the same to the twin on the bed.

**Well then. What do you want to happen? Please review...please. I have high hopes for my first fanfic...and I'm going to make another for Watashi ni xx Shinasai. If you haven't read that please do. There are fifty chapters so far and it's worth it!~ until next time- ja nee!~**

**—Hasashi-san**


End file.
